


Sunset Kisses

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Bart talk at Titans Tower. Tim is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Kisses

Bart sat with on the roof of Titans Tower, his legs dangling over the edge. He gazed at the sky, deep in thought. The team all agreed, that this was one of the most amazing and beautiful sights that they have seen. Bart was so distracted by his own thoughts, he jumped when Tim tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey," Tim smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you." He sat next to Bart. Bart smiled. 

"It's okay." His gaze returning to the sight in front of him. 

"Kon said you two talked." Tim said after a while. 

"He didn't tell me anything." Bart replied quickly, turning to look at Tim. He had changed out of his Robin uniform, and was wearing shorts and a plain t-shirt, he had a pair of old trainers on his feet that were now next to Bart's own, lightly knocking agains the side of the tower. 

"He didn't tell me anything." Bart replied, quickly. Tim smiled. 

"It's okay. Your my friend, your both my friends." Tim paused. "My best friends." Bart gave him a small smile, glancing sideways quickly. 

"I know that."  Bart told him, rolling his eyes, as if was the single simplest thing in the world. They sat for a minute, in silence both gazing at the setting sun. Tim took a breath.  

"It's just." He paused, unsure about how to explain himself, before realising he didn't have to explain himself to Bart. So he began again. "It's just that my dad died, and I wasn't going to tell anyone." It was a statement, he let out the breath he had been holding. He looked at Bart wishing he could say what he wanted to say. He watched a small frown creep on to Bart's face, as he turned to look Tim in the eyes. His eyes no longer faraway, but bright and alert. 

"But why?" Bart asked his voice, uncharacteristically quiet. He was watching Tim, like he was trying to solve a hard math problem. His golden eyes, watched how he moved his jaw as he turned to look back out in to the distant sky, still moving his jaw as if he wanted to say something, but wasant sure how to put what he wanted to say in to words. Bart was still watching Tim when he finally replied after what felt like hours to the speedster. 

"Because I didn't know how to deal with that. And because I didn't want to have to deal with that. The fact that he's gone hurts so much." Tim glanced back at Bart. He could see how  expressions change and pass the only way someone that had been around a speedster so long could. Bart turned and looked Tim in the eyes, marvelling at how blue that where, and saving away the memory of that moment, to look back on later as easily as if he were to look back on one of the many books he had read at the library.

"Tim," he began to say, before launching himself at the other teen, and flinging his arms around his neck, pulling their body's closer together, and wrapping him in a hug and burying his head in his shoulder at super speed.  He could feel Tim stiffen for a moment after the unexpected attack, but soon felt arms being wrapped around his waist. Toms breath watch cool against the skin on Bart's neck, and made him shiver and hug Tim tighter. Pulling their body's even closer together. 

"Bart," Tim began to say, his voice trailing off as Bart looked up in to his eyes. And Tim looked back for a second marvelling at how bright they were, before Bart was leaning up towards Tim. Their arms were still wrapped around each other. 

Bart could feel a knotting sensation in the pit of his stomach. He had felt that knot allot when he started to look at Tim recently, starting to take notice of how he talked, how he moved,  and he watched how he just was and the feeling never went away when Tim was around, he had dreamed of kissing Tim, and that scared him. The only other time when Bart had felt this way was when he was with Carol, and that was a long time ago. Now though, he had made a choice, he was going to kiss Tim.

As he tilted his head up he felt a twisting in his stomach, a twisting that was different from what Bart normally felt when he thought about Tim, it was mixed with a feeling of nervousness that he had never felt before. He opened his mouth, his face inches away from Tim's own. 

"Tim," he breathed, then there lips touched. Bart could feel Tim's lips warm on his own as he kissed him. Tim was moving slowly, which meant he was going too quickly, so he tried to slow down. Slowing down he realised was a good idea in theory, but allot harder when he put his mind to it. Bart had never dreamt ... Well he had, but that was nothing to the moment then.  

Tim could feel the younger teens lips against his own, as Bart sped up and slowed down as if he kept forgetting what speed to move at. Eventually though he managed to slow down, vibrating in frustration. 

Tim pulled back, as he realised that this was Bart he was kissing. Bart. Shit. Superboy was going to kill him, he knew that much. With is arms still wrapped firmly around Bart's thin waist they both caught their breath. 

"Bart," he tried again, "Should we...I mean do you," he trailed off. Tim felt Bart shift his feet, that were now wrapped around his own, as he moved to look at Tim.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Bart told him in the matter of fact voice he uses when he tells someone a fact he read in the library. Bart began to pull. Tim's head back towards his own, kissing him lightly, nervously on the lips. "I like you Tim." he said his voice a whisper "A lot." he added as if he was unclear before. "I have for a while and I didn't how what to do its those emotions." 

"I." Tim started to say. His voice caught in his thought as he looked deep in to Bart's eyes seeing that he was serious, he was seeing the genuine Bart. He hadn't seen that in a long, long time. And that made Tim feel like it was up to him to make sure that Bart was never unhappy, never alone, ever again. 

He realised that he hadn't spoken for a while, realising that the silence that was surrounding them must have stretched on for hours from the younger teens point of view, he leaned down to rest his forehead against Bart's. Swallowing nervously he began to speak again, this time getting through what he wanted to say. "I like you a lot to Bart."  Before leaning in for another kiss. Rain started to fall gently around them.


End file.
